Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal deformable into a watch type mobile terminal and a bar type mobile terminal.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Considering users' usage and portability, wearable mobile terminals have been released and watch type mobile terminals emerged as the leader among such the mobile terminals. Such a watch type mobile terminal has a curved surface which results in a disadvantage of a small screen. In addition, the watch type mobile terminal having the curved surface has another disadvantage of quite a thickness which has to be increased to mount a main board and a battery and other components in a small main body area.
When a user uses some functions, for example, making or receiving a call, it is difficult to locate an audio output unit near the ear and a microphone near the mouse in a state where the watch type mobile terminal is worn on the wrist.